


Khoảnh khắc vấn vương

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Khoảnh khắc vấn vương

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Khoảnh khắc vấn vương - NyNy

Steve Rogers yêu Tony Stark là điều ai cũng biết. Nhưng trái ngang thay, không phải mối tình nào cũng được kết trái, anh không được đáp lại. Thế nhưng, Steve không dễ dàng từ bỏ như vậy.

"Tôi yêu em." - Steve dịu dàng mỉm cười nói khi anh bắt gặp Tony vừa bước ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm.

"Không thể đâu, Steve." - Tony nhíu mày, bàn tay gã đưa lên che cú ngáp dài của mình.

"Tôi biết chứ, chỉ là tôi muốn em biết rõ, thế thôi." - Steve đưa tay vuốt lại mái tóc rối của gã.

Tony khựng lại, bản thân gã không né kịp, đành để bàn tay ấm áp ấy vuốt ve trên tóc mình.

***  
"Tôi yêu em." - Steve nói khi anh gặp gã lần nữa trước bữa ăn tối.

Cũng như mọi lần, Tony lại lắc đầu:

"Tôi sẽ không đáp lại đâu, Steve."

"Tôi biết chứ, chỉ là tôi muốn em biết rõ, thế thôi." - Anh lại cười rực rỡ, bàn tay vẫn nhanh nhẹn kéo ghế giúp gã.

Tony thở dài, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế được ân cần kéo ra và cả hai cùng nhau dùng bữa.

***  
"Tôi yêu em." - Steve kéo lại chiếc mũ giáp trên đầu, bàn tay anh siết chặt tấm khiên, nhưng trái ngược với khung cảnh ác chiến trước mắt, lời anh nói vẫn ngập tràn dịu dàng.

Tony không đáp, trong khi cả đội lại thở dài ngao ngán vì phải nghe thấy lời nói tha thiết tình cảm qua kênh liên lạc của toàn đội.

"Tôi biết, em sẽ không đáp lại, chỉ là muốn em biết rõ." - Tony che khuất biểu cảm mình sau lớp giáp sắt, nhưng bên tai gã vẫn vang vọng hoài thanh âm dịu dàng của một người. Bàn tay cứng rắn hiếm hoi làm sao lại cảm giác thật tê dại.

***  
"Tôi yêu em."

"Tôi yêu em, Tony."

Mỗi ngày trôi qua, là lại thêm một ngày Tony nghe tiếng Steve thốt lời yêu như một nghi thức thành kính của con chiên ngoan đạo. Dù lần nào cũng khước từ, mà Steve vẫn mãi kiên cường một câu nói - "Tôi chỉ muốn em biết, thế thôi."

Nhiều người cảm thấy buồn và xót xa cho Steve, nhưng họ lại lựa chọn im lặng. Chuyện tình cảm vốn là chuyện của hai phía, dù là ai, cũng không cách nào xen vào. Thế nhưng, ánh mắt của Tony cũng dần thay đổi. Sắc nâu trong ánh mắt ngày càng cô đọng, sâu lắng, tựa như một biển hồ êm ả, nhưng cũng ngập tràn kỳ bí, khiến ai cũng muốn từng bước khám phá.

Steve vẫn thốt lời yêu dấu, còn Tony vẫn mãi khước từ. Một kẻ chạy, một kẻ đuổi, vẫn mãi không có kết quả sau cuối.

"Tôi yêu em." - Steve vẫn tiếp tục thì thầm và vẫn chăm sóc gã trong phạm vi được phép.

Tony liếc nhìn sắc xanh trong ánh mắt anh thật lâu, lâu đến nỗi chính Steve cũng quên mất câu nói kế mà mình vẫn hay quen miệng thốt ra. Tony thở dài lần nữa, gã chớp mắt, chỉ một hành động như thế, lại khiến tim Steve lỡ nhịp trong giây lát. Rồi gã bất đắc dĩ xoa mái tóc mình.

"Lẽ ra, tôi sẽ không nói, nhưng Steve à.." - Thanh âm cuối của gã trầm xuống, tràn ngập xúc cảm - "Chúng ta không thể nào, không phải vì anh không đủ tốt, mà là vì bản thân tôi, bản thân tôi không cách nào đáp lại."

Và lần đầu tiên trong khoảng thời gian dài, Steve đã đáp lại bằng một câu nói khác.

"Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì.. bởi vì.." - Gã thiên tài lần đầu ngập ngừng, gã khép lại đôi mắt mình, đầu lắc mạnh. 

"Vì lời tiên đoán, đúng không?" - Steve ghì chặt vai gã, cố truyền gã chút hơi ấm từ cơ thể mình. Tony không đáp, đôi mắt vẫn khép chặt, nhưng gã khẽ gật đầu, và thanh âm gã đã bắt đầu vụn vỡ.

"Đúng vậy, nhưng.. nhưng làm sao anh biết?"

"Dr. Strange đã nói cho tôi." - Cái siết vai trở thành cái ôm chặt, thật chặt, như muốn dùng cả đời để ôm lấy gã, dùng tất cả dịu dàng vốn có để đổi về giây phút này.

"Nếu đã biết, cớ sao phải bận lòng hả Steve?" - Tony lần đầu buông bỏ phòng vệ, tựa đầu lên vai anh, đôi mắt vẫn khép chặt.

"Vì buông không đành." 

Tony không đáp, nhưng bàn tay gã lại run rẩy đưa lên, chạm vào lưng Steve, ôm siết lại anh.

Buông không đành sao? Vậy anh nghĩ tôi vương thì đành sao Steve?

"Dẫu biết giây phút này có thể là giây phút sau cuối, nhưng, tôi vẫn nguyện đánh đổi từng giây, từng phút trong cuộc đời, chỉ để gần em thêm một chút thôi, một chút thôi cũng được."

"Steve à, chúng ta là siêu anh hùng."

"Sẽ chẳng sao cả, trong vòng tay tôi, em cứ là chính em, chẳng phải tỏ ra mạnh mẽ đâu, Tony. Tôi sẽ luôn yêu em, yêu em. Xin đừng vì biết kết quả sau cuối, mà từ chối hạnh phúc tạm bợ này được không? Vì tôi biết em cũng yêu tôi." - Steve nâng gương mặt gã lên, anh cúi đầu hôn vào chóp mũi gã thật nhẹ, bên tai Tony vẫn văng vẳng thanh âm ngọt ngào.

Gã gật đầu, sắc nâu trong khoé mắt như trào ra, nhưng nụ cười bên môi gã lại không chút giả dối.

"Ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, lý trí đã nói cho tôi biết chuyện này rồi sẽ chẳng đi tới đâu cả. Cay đắng thay lại có thể thấy rõ kết cục ngay khi mọi chuyện chỉ vừa bắt đầu. Thế nên, nếu anh vẫn cố chấp, thì tôi cũng cố chấp đòi hỏi anh một điều - Hãy nhớ tới tôi.."

"Có ký ức để nhớ về em là may mắn của tôi" - Steve đặt vào đầu gã một nụ hôn, Tony đâu thấy trong ánh xanh thẳm ấy, là một đôi mắt ngập tràn thương tiếc. Họ siết chặt nhau giữa dòng đời lạnh giá, khi hai cơ thể thèm khát hơi ấm đối phương vô vàn.

"Hãy khoác lên trang phục đẹp nhất của anh, nắm lấy tay tôi, nhảy một điệu, nhảy đến khi nốt nhạc sau cuối vụt tắt, ta sẽ nhìn nhau thật lâu, và anh sẽ hôn tôi thật chậm. Hãy thề nguyện đôi ta rồi sẽ gặp lại, dẫu cả hai biết rõ đó chỉ là giấc mơ hoang đường. Nhưng thế giới này là tập hợp của những điều không thành, những thứ chúng ta có rồi cũng chỉ là một mớ hỗn độn mà ta không cần, vì vậy mới phải gửi nguyện ước đến những ngôi sao, khẩn cầu ngày chúng thành sự thật. Tôi biết chuyện này là không tưởng, tôi cũng tin là thế, nhưng xin hãy cùng nhau.. ước ngày gặp lại, được không?"

"Cùng em, tôi ước giây phút này đừng lụi tàn."

Họ nhảy với nhau, một bản nhạc rất ấm áp, rất dịu dàng, dù bước chân họ tràn ngập ngại ngùng lẫn vụng về, nhưng đó vẫn là một điệu nhảy hạnh phúc. Tony ghét nhảy, bởi lẽ bản thân phải nhảy bước nữ, nhưng chỉ bởi lẽ đã đánh mất quá nhiều giây phút, nên khoảnh khắc này dù mỏng manh thế nào, cũng vẫn khư khư cố chấp, bỏ qua hết thảy kiêu hãnh, bỏ qua hết thảy định kiến, đêm nay, họ chỉ đơn giản là hai kẻ yêu nhau, lần đầu được kề cận.

***  
Ngày xảy ra cuộc chiến sau cuối, ngày Iron Man dùng một sinh mạng thắp sáng cho hàng ngàn, hàng triệu sinh mạng khác. Ngày lò phản ứng hồ quang thôi không sáng lần nữa. Tôi quỳ xuống sỏi đá và những mảnh vỡ, tiễn đưa em về đất mẹ an lành. Tôi không khóc, nước mắt chẳng rơi trên mặt một siêu chiến binh, chẳng hề. Nhưng tôi biết, trái tim của chàng trai Steve Rogers, lại tựa như ánh sáng của một hành tinh chết, lặng lẽ sáng trong màn đêm tăm tối - tràn ngập đẹp đẽ, nhưng lại chẳng có chút sức sống, vì người tôi thương, rồi cũng chẳng còn ở đây.

"Và tôi tin rồi ta sẽ gặp lại, gặp lại mà, Tony..”

Dù cho ngày ấy có u buồn đến mấy, dẫu cho khoảnh khắc ấy có tang thương đến đâu, chỉ cần được ở bên em.. thì hết thảy đều xứng đáng. Tôi đã nói thế, và quả thật, dù giây phút này, có đau lòng hay không, cũng xứng đáng, vì đó là em. Ít nhất trong cuộc rượt đuổi ấy, đã có giây phút tôi bắt kịp em.

“Ở một thế giới khác, chúng ta rồi sẽ gặp lại, và tôi sẽ yêu em như đã từng.” - Tôi đặt lên mắt em nụ hôn, rồi nụ hôn ấy lan đi, hóa thành hư không, không còn chiến tranh, chẳng có chết chóc, nơi em đến sẽ là chốn an bình nhất đời. - “Đợi tôi, đợi tôi nhé, Tony?”

***  
Chỉ là ý niệm của một khoảnh khắc mà trở thành chấp niệm của cả một đời một kiếp..  
Chỉ là hai từ, mà định trước cả đời như một con thiêu thân lao đầu vào biển lửa...  
Biết rõ là chẳng thể, là không đành, vậy mà cứ bồi hồi hai chữ nhớ thương

Phải chi đừng có giây phút gặp gỡ này, chắc sẽ chẳng nặng lòng mang hai chữ nhớ nhung..  
Cứ như vậy, mới mong chờ cả một đời, một kiếp không mang lòng nhớ thương..  
Bước một bước để đi ngang qua đời nhau.. Nhưng mấy ai ngờ chỉ là một bước, lại đổi về một đời tương ái..

Bất hạnh thay đó lại là sự nhầm lẫn của thời khắc, để lỡ làng vô tình bước qua nhau..  
Càng nặng lòng hai chữ nhung nhớ, người dấu yêu lại càng khuất xa..  
Đã từ lâu hiểu rõ đó là trái cấm, là không thể..  
Nhưng mấy ai trong đời đã lỡ dại nếm thử vị ngọt tình ái, lại muốn buông tay?!  
Nhưng vì duyên cớ chi, hai chữ "đáng tiếc" này vẫn thật gai mắt, vẫn thật nhức lòng..  
Đi đến tận cùng thế giới ấy, vẫn không dằn nổi lòng, mà không hề trốn tránh..

Bất hạnh thay đó lại là sự nhầm lẫn của thời khắc, để lỡ làng vô tình bước qua nhau..  
Càng nặng lòng hai chữ nhung nhớ, người dấu yêu lại càng khuất xa..  
Đã sớm hiểu rõ kết cục này là điều không thể tránh khỏi, cũng chẳng thể cứu vãn..  
Thì thôi, xin hãy dừng bước, để khoảnh khắc này trở thành khoảnh khắc chấp niệm nhất trong đời  
Chỉ đành trách trời cao se duyên quá mỏng manh, mà tình này lại quá đậm sâu..  
Khoảnh khắc chấp niệm - Hồ Ca, Lưu Thi Thi

Bài hát mình tự dịch lâu rồi, thấy cũng phù hợp nên nhét vào, mong không gây khó chịu cho các bạn.

____________  
Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc, vui lòng không mang khỏi đây


End file.
